Magic Yoshi!
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Yoshi has always dreamed of being a Magic User and when he gets a green letter in the mail he knows his dreams are going to come true. Yoshi goes on an amazing adventure learning magic,making new friends and maybe finding a girl. Yoshi X Birdo in the future.


**Hey guys I'm back with a new fic. It's a Yoshi fic. This is also my first Yoshi fic. YAY!**

**Yoshi is one of my favorite video game characters. I like him a lot.**

**Disclaier-I do NOT own Yoshi. It's owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

**~Wizard Yoshi!~**

Ch.-1 The Letter

It's a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi are finally able to relax now that they have defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr. and saved Princess Peach for like the millionth time why she doesn't carry a gun to defend herself with the people of the Mushroom Kingdom will never ever know why she doesn't just defend herself or at least carry a frying pan with her.

Inside a small house outside the kingdom was a young dino by the name of Yoshi sleeping peacefully in his soft memory foam bed now that the kingdom was safe from Bowser and his minions the young hero could finally rest and relax. Soon his stupid alarm clock started ringing which caused him to wake up and turn off his annoying clock. Yoshi yawned and hoped off his bed, put his red boots on and went into the kitchen to have some fruit and Yoshi-Aid for breakfest. Yoshi ate everyone one of his apples and watermelons and guzzled down the Yoshi-Aid to wash it all down.

Yoshi then went into the living room sat down on his black leather soft turned on his and decided to watch a little T.V. The dino was completely bored out of his mind without Bowser or the Koopa Clan attacking things were just so boring. Yoshi did have a childhood dream. He always wanted to be a Magic User a being who learns magic and uses it to fight evil and help others. But he knew it was only a dream. He really wished he could be a Magic User. He sighed and continued watching T.V. and eating some Yoshi Candy.

Hours later Yoshi stepped out of his house and went to his mailbox to get the mail wondering if anything had came. He opened the mailbox and saw it was full of letters he looked through all of them and saw nothing but bills and fan mail. He then sees a green letter at the very bottom titled. 'It's Magic Time!' He sighed guessing it was just some prank but read it anyway.

Yoshi reads aloud. "Yoshi it has come to our attention that you wish to learn magic and become a kind and strong Magic User so you can help your kind out. We've decided to allow you to join us at the Magic Academy for Reptilian Wizards. We've seen how much you love magic and he decided to let you join all we ask is that you come dressed like a Wizard,never give up and try your hardest. The bus will come to pick you up at 9:00 A.M tomorrow so inform your friends and family also get a good night sleep."

Yoshi smiled happily. This wasn't a dream it was real. He is going to be a Magic User. He is beyond happy. Yoshi rushes in to pack his things and then heads out to tell his friends about it.

Yoshi soon arrives at the park and sees his friends Mario,Luigi and Peach having a peaceful picnic in the park. Yoshi smiled and ran towards them.

"Hey guys. Yoshi got a special letter today." Yoshi said happily.

The three take a look at the letter and are completely surprised by it. Yoshi was going to be a Magic User they are all so happy for their friend.

"Wow, you're really going, buddy." Mario said.

"This is wonderful. He's finally going to make his dreams come true." Peach replied.

"We're so happy for you, Yoshi." Luigi said.

"Aww, thanks guys." Yoshi replied giggling.

"Your welcome." Mario replied.

Yoshi then gave Mario a quick hug and smiled at them all and waved good-bye to them as he walked back home.

The next morning Yoshi is in his closet putting on his Wizard costume from the Mario Party 2's Horror Land coruse since he has to be dressed like a wizard and he loves wearing it. He puts on his purple boots,his blue/gree wizard uniform and his hat. Yoshi loved waering the outfit so much it made him feel special and he looked real cute and cuddly dressed as a Wizard too. Soon Yoshi packed everything up walked out of his house and locked the door. He then walked to the bus stop ready to begin this exciting adventure and to become a Magic User and who knows maybe he'll even meet a cute girl.

"Yoshi so happy." Yoshi said to himself in his usual happy tone as he ate one of his favories melon that grows on his home Yoshi's Island.

Minutes pass and soon a blue bus pulls up and opens the doors for Yoshi to get inside. The young dino smiled and entered the bus. Yoshi then walked over put his suitcase on the floor beside him and took a seat.

The bus driver pulled the doors shut and drive up the road.

As the bus keeps moving Yoshi is lost in his thoughts. He's always wanted this and now his dream will finally come true. He knows he's going to learn cool magic and not like the magic Magikoopas use for evl he would use his magic for good. He also knew he is going to be making some great new friends and maybe a cute girl to be his girlfriend. The young dino sighed happily and continued to daydream as the bus continued to move forward.

"Yoshi is going to love his new life so much." Yoshi said to himself and started eating some grapes for an early mid-morning snack.

Yoshi smiled as they bus kept moving forward toward the school that would make his dreams finally come true at last.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. Read and review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.:)**


End file.
